The Pound Puppies and Friends Go to Japan
The Pound Puppies Go to Japan is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Pound Puppies and friends travel around Japan to learn about Momo's ancestors. Plot Part One (Outside Tokyo, Japan, Howard, Holly, the Pound Puppies, and Pound Purries are relaxing near Lake Kawaguchi) Cooler: Well, guys, this is it. Japan. This is where Momo's roots are. (Cooler then sees Igor reading a book. On his back is a shamisen.) Cooler: Iggy, will you please put the book away? You were reading that since We landed in Tokyo. Igor: I'm reading an English to Japanese Translator's guide, Coolidge-San. Besides, I want to be here for the gardens, parks, cherry blossom trails, and festivals. I mean, I bought this shamisen, and it plays well, like a guitar, but smooth as a sitar. (Igor plays a few notes, and curtsies. Barkerville is turned off while Bright Eyes giggles.) Barkerville: Why must you curtsy? Bright Eyes: (Snickers.) Silly Iggy. You don't curtsy. Only girls like us curtsy! Ha ha ha ha ha! (sighs.) I'd sure love to sing Karaoke. Igor: Well, Princess, I don't mind eating sushi. (To Louie) You might want to try some new recipes as well, Sous Chef. Louie: What kind? Igor: Curry imported from India, but it's super spicy. (Whopper walks up to a food vendor.) Whopper: O-ko-no-mi-ya-ki? What's that? (Reads an English description) "pancakes consisting of bater and cabbage"? (Winces) Yuck. (Gordon walks up to Whopper.) Gordon: Hey, Whopper, you wanna see an impression? Whopper: OK. Gordon: (He does a chicken dance while quacking) Quack! Quack! Quack Quack Quack! Whopper:(laughing) I love your duck impression. (As Gordon continues his silly dancing, a young couple passes by and starts giggling at Gordon. Gordon stops after he noices them and the couple then walk away.) Gordon: Well, that was embarrasing. (Momo is then seen reading a manga book. Nose Marie walks up to him) Nose Marie: What are you reading, Momo? Momo: This is a manga. They're like Japanese comic books, only that you read from right-to-left. This is my favorite series. It's called Repitle Orb Z. My father used to read these when he was a kid. Nose Marie: Well, that sounds interesting. Momo: I'd like to thank you all for coming with me to Japan so that I can learn about my ancestry. Holly: You're welcome, Momo. Igor: Gunther, Might I suggest that you might want to go to a Manga Convention? I mean, Japan is also famous for Manga. sort of a Black-and-White Comic and You must read backwards. Gordon: That would be interesting. (Gordon looks at a boy reading a Captain Canine manga book. Gordon is surprised) Gordon: (To Igor) Sign me up! (Momo views Mount Fuji) Momo: There's Mount Fuji! My great-grandfather, Murasaki, climbed that mountain one time with his master. Cooler: Well, that sounds very interesting, Momo. (Igor's shamisen playing attracts a crowd. Momo notices them) Momo: Looks like Igor is having a good time. (As Igor finishes playing, he curtseys, making the women giggle. The crowd applauds. Igor goes back to his group) Igor: I love this shamisen! Momo: Which reminds me, my grandfather, Hayato, was a well-known shamisen player. He learned how to play the shamisen from his master. Violet: Momo, where should we go next? Momo: I like to check out the village of Shirakawa. Cooler: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Later, Holly, Howard, the Pound Puppies, and Pound Purries are walking through the village of Shirakawa) Gordon: Wow! I have never seen houses like these before. Momo: These houses are called Minka. My grandfather's great-grandmother, Kagura, lived here with her owners back when they were farmers. Igor: I like to live in one of those houses. Cooler: So, where do you want to go next? Momo: I like to see Himeji Castle. (At Himeji, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, and Howard are standing near the entrance of Himeji Castle) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh Golly Gee! What a big castle! What's all this food doing here? Momo: Igor, put this on. (dresses Igor with a Shinto Priest outfit and a Heisoku, along with a piece of paper.) Read it while shaking the wand. Igor: Well, if you say so... (shakes the Heisoku back and forth) Spirits be Purified, Spirits be enshrined... Bright Eyes: (To Momo) what did You make Iggy do? Igor: And what's with this oufit I'm wearing and this staff? Momo: Well, that staff I give you is called a Heisoku. Igor: Oh. What's a Heisoku? Momo: An Item which is said to appease the spirits of the dead. My ancestor, Taiko, was the pet dog of a Shinto priest. Igor: Oh. Makes sense. So, do you know anybody who used to work at this castle? (Momo thinks for a while) Momo: Now that you mention, my great-great-grandmother's uncles were guard dogs for Himeji Castle. Well, shall we have a look around? (At the top of the castle, The Pound Puppies and friends are looking over the city of Himeji) Howler: Aroo! This is a nice view! I can see the city from down there. Bright Eyes: Look over there! (Colette pulls out her binoculars and sees Mount Seppiko in the distance) Colette: Isn't that Mount Seppiko? Momo: Yes. My father, Akira, once climbed that mountain. Igor: So, Mushi, where do you want to go next? Momo: Hmm... Part Two (The Pound Puppies and friends are on the island of Yakushima. Bright Eyes looks at a tree) Bright Eyes: Momo, that's a strange tree. What is it? Momo: That's a Yakusugi. My uncle Kawasaki always come here to play his shamisen here. Igor: That's very interesting, Mushi. Momo: Say, did I ever show you an island that looks like a battleship? Whopper: No. Momo: Let's have a look. (On the shores of Suzu, The Pound Puppies and friends see Mitsukejima) Igor: Wow! What a strange looking island. Momo: That island is Mitsukejima. It's also known as Battleship Island, mainly because it looks like a navy battleship. Igor: Princess, you don't mind if I take a picture of you relaxing by the island, do you? Bright Eyes: I don't mind, Iggy. (Igor gets out a camera. Bright Eyes relaxes by the shore and smiles.) Igor: Okay.... (He snaps the photo.) Igor: Extravagant! (Igor hands a Bright Eyes the camera and he does a laid-back pose.) Bright Eyes: Say "Kompai", Iggy. Igor: Kompai! (A wave splashes on Igor and Igor gets wet. Everyone else laughs.) Igor: Ho ho. Very Funny. Ha ha. It is to laugh. Bright Eyes: I'm sorry, Iggy. Igor: That's okay, Princess. (Hugs Bright Eyes.) Gordon: Where do you want to go next, Momo? (Later, The Pound Puppies and others are watching a Kabuki theater.) Whopper: Why are they wearing make-up? Momo: This is a Kabuki. My mother's owner was a Kabuki actor. (An Akita Inu wearing his Kabuki outfit enters.) Momo: That's my old friend, Sasuke. He's been in hundreds of Kabuki plays. Igor: Are Fireworks illegal in This country? Momo: Oh no. They're not illegal. My family and I come to all the fireworks festivals every Summer. Igor: So, you're not bothered by the noises? Momo: My family's hearing can tolerate fireworks. Just remember to bring your noise-proof ear plugs when you attend each fireworks festival. Igor: I'd prefer Earmuffs, Muu-muu. Bright Eyes: Only in Winter. Wait... Muu-muu? (Bright Eyes giggles.) Momo: (Confused) Muu-muu? (Shaking his head) Anyway, after this is over, I want to say hi to my friend. (Outside the Kabuki theater, Momo and the others catch up with Sasuke.) Momo: Hello, Sasuke! Sasuke: Oh, hello, Momo. Momo: How are things at the Kabuki theater? Trivia This is one of the few episodes where Momo speaks. Japanese Opening Title A picture of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, and Howard having a picnic with Mt. Fuji in the background as the subtitles around "Konnichiwa, Nihon! Ryokou tame Tsuite Momo no Sosen! (Hello, Japan! A Trip to Learn about Momo's Ancestors!)" Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo